


Faith, Hope, and Love

by torino10154



Series: May Madness 2016 [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Pre-Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 26 of <a href="http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/">HP_May_Madness</a>, using the prompts: Hermione/Draco, oral sex, "she's cute", hope, feather</p>
    </blockquote>





	Faith, Hope, and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 26 of [HP_May_Madness](http://hp-may-madness.livejournal.com/), using the prompts: Hermione/Draco, oral sex, "she's cute", hope, feather

"Sickle for your thoughts," Pansy said, tickling Draco with the end of her feather boa. 

Draco's eyes cut across the room to Granger automatically and Pansy turned her head to see what he was looking at.

"Honestly, Draco." Pansy patted the back of his hand as she gave him a look of pity. "She doesn't really seem your type, does she? A little too 'cute' and about as likely to give a blow job as my grandmother."

Draco raised his eyebrow. "She's not a lesbian like your grandmother, Pansy."

Pansy giggled. "All right, I'll give you that. She had more than her fair share of boys back at school. That delicious Viktor Krum was all muscles. And that accent!" Pansy clutched her hand to her chest and swooned. "At least she managed to unburden herself of Weasley."

Draco looked over at Granger again—and caught her looking away, her cheeks flushed pink. He continued watching, something like hope blooming in his chest. She glanced over at him again and again, a small smile on her lips.

"Would you look at that," Pansy whispered. "Maybe you're not a complete berk after all."

Draco rolled his eyes and showed her two fingers. "Thanks for the support, love." 

Pansy cackled. "Don't be like that, darling. Go get her."

Standing up and smoothing his robes, Draco took a cleansing breath. "I think I just might."

"You can tell me all about it tomorrow!" Pansy called out as he walked away. 

He didn't turn around, though. Not when he saw Grang—Hermione walking toward him.

"Care to dance?"he said, taking her hand and kissing the back of it.

Hermione beamed. "I'd love to."


End file.
